Handheld devices have been used to support industrial field operations and maintenance. Such devices have suffered from the use of small user interfaces, including small format touchscreens and keypads. It is difficult for users to interact with these devices to enter data via a touch input. The text is small and difficult to read. Bright outdoor light further obscures the text. Further, while performing operations that require the use of both hands, the device must be continually stowed and retrieved. Since some operations are performed on ladders or platforms and sometimes in inclement weather, the interaction with the device may be very frustrating and distract the user from performing field operations.